The Past and The Present
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Ahh I think, that chapter that I have just done there, for your pleasure naturally, will make that my friedns, installment numero tres number 3 . HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

The Past and The Present

Sorry very spur of the moment. Dedicated to mr palmer. Palmer, i wrote this for you, naked.

DISCLAIMER: None of these people belong to me, trust me if they did, this would have happened a _long _time a ago.

_The man's hand reached to separate Ziva's legs, his fingers running up and down the inside of her thigh. His thumb massaged her clit slowly and soon replaced it with his tounge, two of his fingers sliding into her so deeply that Ziva thought she was going to collapse with pleasure._

_'Ah, Tony,' she whimpered. The man groaned at the sound of his name and his movements sped up, his fingers and tounge pressing harder and going further. _

_He felt she was just about to come, so he stopped and kissed his way up to her nipples, playing with them between his fingers and with his tounge. His fingers kept going, as fast as he could make them go._

_'Tony, don't stop,' Ziva moaned again._

_The man didn't need more encouragement, his tounge resuming its place at her clit where it moved up and down, and pressed down hard right where it was the most sensitive. _

_'Ah! Oh Tony,' she gasped, her fingers becoming intertwined in his hair. _

McGee looked across at Tony who was sitting at his desk, his chair fully reclined and a magazine draped across his face to block out the light so he could sleep peacefully.

'Ah Tony? Did you hear that?' McGee whispered. Tony kept sleeping, so McGee found no alternative but to throw something at his head. He lobbed a ball of paper over which hit the magazine, making it fall of and waking Tony.

_'Probie!? _What is wrong with you, can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep here?' he said standing up and walking to McGee's desk, hitting him hard on the back of the head.

'Trust me, you want to be woken up,' McGee said rubbing the back of his head. 'Come with me,' he said and went to stand infront of Ziva's desk.

'I don't see what is so special, Ziva is asleep. Can't you leave her rest?' he said walking away.

'No no Tony, just wait, she'll do it again,' McGee said grabbing Tony's sleeve and pulling him back.

_'You like that Zee-vah?' the man said slowing his fingers._

_'Ah, yess Tony! Don't stop!'_

'Did you just hear that?' Tony said looking over at McGee.

'Told you,' he said sitting back at his chair.

'Yes but did you _hear _ that in your weird little mind! She is having a sex dream, about me, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo!' he said smugly walking behind Ziva's desk.

She fidgeted in her sleep, toying with her knife that was lying on the desk. _Best not get too close then_ Tony thought as he crept around to take a peak over her shoulder.

_Ziva moaned and groaned as she came, the man encoraging her to make noise, more noise._

_'I want to hear you Ziva, make noise for me baby, tell me you like it,' came the man's voice from between her legs. 'I want to hear you come.'_

_Ziva became so over stimulated she almost burst, and she came, shattering in the man's bed and rocking violently as she settled down._

_'Let me show you now, how you made me feel,' Ziva said, flipping them over so she was on top, where she belonged. _

_She slid down his toned and muscle ridden body, and reached his boxers. She pulled them off so fast it looked like she had ripped them._

_'Eager are we?' the man asked as she took him into her hand. _

_'Why do you want me to stop?' Ziva said, running the length of her tounge up the man's rock hard shaft. _

_'Ah, no, don't stop Zi, tighter,' he hissed as she started to pump him slowly and loosely. _

'Is she still doing it?' McGee asked warily from behind his desk.

'Yes but you probably shouldn't come over McVirgin, the types of things coming from her mouth might burn your ears off,' Tony said.

He heard Ziva moan, a deep throated sound that went straight to his pants. He hardened even more, suspecting that in the dream, she had just come.

'Let me show you now, how you made me feel,' she murmured, her words making Tony even harder.

'Do you think we should wake her up?' McGee said walking to stand next to Tony who was making an attempt not look as hard as he was.

'Have you not noticed she is playing with a knife, McGee? Or are you just that stupid?' Tony whispered, not wanting to wake Ziva up.

'I think we should wake her up, imagine if Gibbs came in and heard her, what would happen then?'

'Hear what McGee?' Gibbs said, rounding the corner of the bullpen with a cup of ever present coffee.

'Ah, boss? Ziva is having a _good _dream,' McGee said.

'Well, wake her up then. This paperwork won't write itself. I'm going for coffee,' Gibbs said throwing his cup in the bin. 'And when I get back, David better be awake and doing her share or everyone is in trouble, got it?' Gibbs yelled from the elevator.

'And I volunteer you to wake her up,' Tony smiled, wondering what was going to happen to McGee when Ziva woke up and McGee ruined her dream. _Hehe sucker, _he thought.

'No I have to go and see Abby, yes thats what I need to do, go and see Abby, for ah, lab results! Yes I need lab results for something or other for my report on the Richard case, with the bodies and I have to leave, have fun!' McGee ran to the elevator and didn't look back.

'Damn whimpy probie,' Tony said. _Well, she hasn't said anything for a while, maybe I'm safe to go in, _he thought.

'Ah Ziva? Ziva?' he called gently. She wasn't responding. 'I'm going to loose my hands for this,' Tony said to no one in particular. He reached out to touch Ziva's shoulder, wincing, and waiting for the attack and possible stabbing. But as he rested his hand onto her bare shoulder, Ziva sighed and rolled her arms back, subconsciously encouraging him to Move his hand further, further in a downwards _direction. _

_'_More Tony, more,' she moaned deeply again, which seemed to make Tony's pants tighter.

'Zee-vah!' he whispered in her ear, her hair tickling his face. He started to massage her shoulders, trying to wake her up in the nicest way possible.

Suddenly, the floor came out from underneath him and he found himself in a very close proximination to the desk. Ziva's knife threatening to slice him open at the neck, and Ziva lying of his back, her mouth at his ear.

'Yes Tony?' she almost growled.

'Boss wanted me to wake you up,' he gasped against the desk.

'I was having a good dream, didn't you realize?' she hissed in his ear.

'I think we all knew,' he said quietly.

'What?'

'Nothing, I was just trying to be a good partner and wake you up nicely, sorry,' he said, standing back up and brushing her knife from his neck.

'Where is everyone else?' Ziva asked sitting at her desk, squirming, feeling a wetness in her panties that wouldn't go away.

'McGee is down in Abby's lab and the boss man has gone out for lunch, or coffee, or something,' Tony sat down at his desk. 'And we have to do paperwork.'

'You look at little, tense, Tony,' Ziva said looking up from her work after a while of comfortable silence.

'Yeah, your dream really got to me,' he whispered under his breath.

'What was that?' she asked.

'Nothing sweetcheeks,' Tony said.

Ziva, looking skeptical, rounded Tony's desk and placed her hands on his shoulders.

'What are you doing Zi?'

'This,' she said, and began to massage him.

Tony bit back a groan as her hands worked on his back. 'You're quite the little masseuse there aren't you now?' he said rolling his neck.

'Well I had a lot of practice,' she replied, concentrating hard on the tension and knots in his back.

'Did you know? How and why?' he questioned, finding it hard to work anymore.

'Well, I went to an all girls school, and most of my friends were dancers, ballerinas and gymnasts. They often were very sore, so I would massage them, anywhere they ached I would. They were very grateful,' she said in a husky low voice.

'Ah,' he gasped. 'I see,' he said becoming very hard again, having to cover his lap with a magazine.

**SORRY PART 1 I AM STILL WORKING ON IT, BUT IF YOU WANT MORE, YOU REVIEW MORE...*AHEM* HINT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2...DUH DUH DUH!

**Blah blah blah all that crap about the things and what you have to say with the stuff....can't be bothered really. SUE ME!**

Tony cleared his throat, trying to will the obvious bulge in his pant disappear by thinking of Palmer in a red leotard. He shuddered, his gag reflex raging, and then he felt the calming soothe of Ziva's fingers working on his shoulders, and relaxed. A little too much, and his pants tightened again.

Ziva felt Tony shudder under her touch, and took this as a sign of encouragement, and started with her story.

'Oh yes Tony, I used to do this _all _the time, at slumber parties, in the locker rooms, during class we would all arrange to meet in the girls' bathrooms and do it then,' she said breathily, kneading her fingers through his thin dinner shirt.

'There was more than just one?' Tony said, clearing his throat again, obviously becoming uncomfortable.

'Oh, of course. There is no fun with just another person to, massage. Sometimes there would be a number of people, up to maybe five of six of my friends, all at one time,' she rolled her knuckles up and down between his shoulder blades. He couldn't help but emitting a low groan at the pleasure of this horrible torture.

'And they, were ballerinas, did you say?' Tony asked.

'Yes,' she whispered leaning down to speak in his ear. 'All, very, flexible,' she whispered, adding an evil sounding chuckle at the end.

'I see,' he said, trying to concentrate not on Ziva's soft hair touching his neck, her warm breath giving him goosebumps.

'Yes, but some of them did drama, and musical theatre, and do live shows and perform for people. At this time, they would stress, they would worry and become tense. I would do them a favour and, well, loosen them up, per say,' she said, her fingers pressing into his shoulder blades, dragging them across deep into his back in circles making him suppress another heady groan of pleasure.

Instead, he reached behind him and gripped the tops of her thighs which were below his head, just in reaching distance. He was in control now, with her stimulated centre just a breath away. Tony touched her legs, massaging the hard muscle that toned her thin legs.

'Tell me more? Did you have showers at school?' he said, looking up and behind him trying to catch a glimpse of Ziva's face, but her expression was covered by her hair, flowing across her face.

'Only after swimming in the summer, and even then, we would have to share,' she whispered, willing herself not to whimper as his hands worked on her legs.

Ziva pressed harder into his back, wanting to leave red marks on him. He hissed at the sudden change of pressure, and as if he wanted to make Ziva even more wanting for him, he slid his thumbs up and down the seam of the inner thigh of Ziva's pants.

She looked up, and attempted to lock her hips in place, so they wouldn't involuntarily make her move into Tony's a-waiting hands. So she decided to taunt him instead, trying to take back the game.

'Yes, after swimming in our little swim suits, all shivering and wet, we would climb into the showers a few at a time and wash each other down. It was defiantly the highlight of the day. Well it was for me anyway,' she said, her voice full of mock concentration as she worked on a knot of tension on Tony's shoulder, trying to mask the lust that was threatening to take over her voice. She was certain that of Tony turned around he could tell what she was thinking, as he would stare at her like he always does with that smile.

But instead of shooting back some comment that was completely inappropriate, he just drew in a long breath and stiffened under her.

'I need to go to the _HAZMAT _showers and, ah, check, on the, ah thing, that was there,' he scrambled desperately willing himself not to spin around and take Ziva then and there. _I would make you come so hard, _he telepathically told her.

'Of course Tony,' she replied, stepping away from him and returning to her desk. She was halfway to the safety of her desk, when Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him so she almost fell into his arms.

'Thanks for the massage, my little ninja,' he said affectionately, and awkwardly walked to the elevator.

Ziva rubbed her wrist, thinking about the electric shocks that pulsed up her arm when their skin came in contact. _If only you knew that I knew what you're going to do, I would make you come so hard into my hand _she telepathically thought back to him.

Which gave her an idea.

....

Tony stripped down and stepped into the freezing cold shower he had made himself take. He felt his muscles loosen and contract, the cold water starting to take effect on his raging hard on.

_Ah you really blew it this time DiNozzo, and she was so close too. I might not be able to ever do that to her again._

He felt himself calm down after ten or so minutes of thinking of Palmer in a red leotard again making him feel nauseous. He turned on the hot water on full blast smiling as the hot water trickled over his skin and making him relax and feel remotely human again.

But then he froze hearing another person enter the _HAZMAT _shower area. Through the mist and fog in the room, he could make out the silhouette of a woman, and not any woman, but a very stunning shaped woman.

He watched as he made out the person taking off their clothes, then pulling their long hair out of their face and up in a ballet bun on the top of her head.

_Oh I like ballet buns, and so does Ziva, oh God. Ziva._

The sliding door of the shower open, revealing Ziva, standing completely naked in front of him, her nipple pebbling from the obscene cold and her arms covered in goose bumps.

'Shalom. Can I come in?' Ziva said.

'Ziva! I'm having a shower! Aren't there any other showers you could use?' he asked, trying his best to cover his manhood with his hands, feeling it twitch as Ziva's eyes moved up and down him.

'In Israel, we share showers with other people, you just have to learn not to look, promise?' she asked stepping into the shower without any more hesitation. She arched her back, feeling the warm water drip over her skin, warming her from top to toe. She raised her hands above her head, and trailed her arms subconsciously back down her sides to rest her hands on her hips.

'Ahem, Ziva. What are you doing again?' he asked her while he watched her kneading soap into her shoulders.

'Taking a shower Tony. Don't look,' she said looking over her shoulder and scolding him.

'Right, sorry. You ah, missed a bit,' he said, pulling her closer to him and started to wash her back.

'Ah, toda Tony. That is much helpful,' she said arching her back, unconsciously urging his helpful handy hands further down.

'It's very helpful, very,' he shot back, amazed he was still correcting her Engilsh. 'So, Ziva. Musicals did you say?'

'Yes, all kinds,' she purred closing her eyes. She was so turned on, Tony's hands were like a God send after this long and boring day at work.

'Would I know any?' he asked, trying to distract him from Ziva's body, naked, wet, and right in front of him.

'Well, _42nd Street, The Wiz, A Chorus Line. _That is all I can remember,' she replied, thinking if she were any more relaxed, you could just pour her into a bowl.

'Ah, good ones. All movies too, which is even better. I love musicals, _"Gee I hope I get it, I hope I get it,' _he sung softly.

' "_How many people does he need?" _That was the part we rehearsed the most, I knew it by heart by the first hour,' she said.

Tony's wandering hands, well wandered. They skimmed across her sides, just missing her breasts, and down along her hips, which made her shiver, and they finally stopped on her hips. He spun her around, and wrapped his hands around her waist, as she instinctively locked her wrists around his neck.

'Remeber anything else, Zee-vah?' he said, looking straight into her eyes, thinking about her smooth skin, (save the odd scar, of course) and her strong and knowing hands around his neck.

'Defiantly, once in _A Chorus Line, _you don't really forget the words,' she said, her breath warm in Tony's ear, giving him goose bumps.

'_One, singular sensation,' _she sung softly, her hands moving down his body. Her fingertips faintly tracing his muscles on his lower abdomen, keeping eye contact all the time.

Ziva's fingers moved in little circles above where he needed pressure the most, and stayed there, making him harder than before. His eyes darkened with lust, as he thought _even if I die like this, you gotta admit it's a pretty good way to go. _

'_Every little step she takes,' _she sung, taking a step towards Tony, so they were nose to nose. _'One, thrilling combination, every move that she,' _but her lyrics were interrupted by her actions. Ziva suddenly grasped Tony by the hilt, and started to slide her hand up and down his shaft. Tony hissed, and took Ziva's face in his hands.

'_Takes,' _she whispered, her lips covering his. Ziva's hand began to move harder and faster as they kissed, the passion and longing in their embrace fuelling her movements.

'TONY!' a familiar voice shouted softly in his ear.

'_Mhmm, Ziva...' Tony muttered back, trying hard not to come right there._

'Don't you think we should wake him up? He came back from the showers ages ago,' McGee said to Abby as they lent across the desk, trying to see his face without waking him up.

'Nah, just leave him, it'll be funnier when the boss man come back,' Abby said with a piggy-tail flick and a bright gleam to her eye.

'Speak of the devil,' Ziva muttered to Abby and McGee from the other side of the bull-pen. They all looked around to see Gibbs walking from the elevator, with a cup of coffee (who would have guessed?) and a determined look on his face.

'DiNozzo!' he said walking to his desk and depositing his gun and badge in the draw. 'Is he asleep?'

The trio nodded simultaneously.

'He must been having a good dream, normally he is awake when I yell at him,' Gibbs said, puzzled as he drank his coffee. 'DINOZZO!' he yelled.

Tony jumped a couple feet in the air and landed, trying to fix his hair and straighten his shirt. But his guilty expression gave him away, and he realised that everyone, including Ziva, knew what he was dreaming about.

_She is going to pay. BIG time..._ Tony thought. He received a headslap from Gibbs, and tried to focus on his work. Ziva was sitting at her chair was thinking of different ways she could kill people with a paperclip. Unconsciously, she was biting her bottom lip as she contemplated whether or not a paperclip could be shoved through the ribs and puncture the _vena cava. _

'Hey Zee-vah?' Tony said, looking up from his paper work.

'Yes Tony?' she said, snapping out of pleasant daydream filled with paperclips and exposed aortas.

'Do you know the musical, _A Chorus Line?' _

'Yes Tony, actually I do. We did it for the school musical one year,' she smiled at him dangerously.

'And your friends? Did they stress?' he asked.

'Only if we didn't have time to calm other down, per say,' she said closing her eyes and concentrating on how Tony's shoulders felt under her hands.

_Another trip to the HAZMAT showers DiNozzo then. Let's go, _he thought to himself as he gathered himself and walked to the showers. Again. _I'm going to make her pay so badly, she is going to wish she had slept with me sooner. _Tony stripped his clothes off and jumped into an icy shower, again.

**Yes I know I finished it badly, again. But my internets working and that means I can post stuff sooner, AND RECIVE REVIEWS. Not that I'm HINTING or anything. Never. (AHEM IT'S THE LITTLE GREEN BOX RIGHT THERE, YES THAT ONE. ANONYMOUS PEOPLE ARE LOVED TOO...)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Next, Next Part, That Came After The Other Bit.

(Like my use of nouns?) So after the way that I ended that last chapter, I supposed you are all a bit annoyed at the way I ended it, don't worry. I would be annoyed too.

**I OWN NCIS, AND THESE CHARACTERS. **(I don't really, but I wonder if someone has actually ever done that apart from me...)

Ziva was in her apartment, and after a long day of avoiding being blown up and avoiding Gibbs, she had finally sunk into a nice, warm lavender bath.

With a book, a glass of red wine, jazz playing in the back ground from a record player somewhere, and the bath, Ziva began to feel a little sleepy. Just as she was about to fall asleep, there was an impertinent knocking at the door.

_Damn and crap. What person decides to come and annoy me this late, _she thought glancing at the clock. _Eleven o'clock, I mean really? Who comes over then?_ Ziva pondered as she wrapped herself in a towel and pulled her hair up in bun, trying to look presentable.

The knocking at the door became more impatient sounding, the person consistently knocking for some time now.

'I'm coming! Just give me a minute!' she yelled at the front door.

Ziva ran to the door, splashing little drops of water on the floor as she went. Now impatient herself, she ripped the door open, and came face to face with Tony poised in half knocking position.

'Howdy,' he said with a smile, all of his stress melting away when he saw Ziva in her towel with little drops of water clinging to her body and hair.

'Shalom, Tony. What brings you to my apartment this evening?' she asked, gesturing for him to come in.

'Why are you wearing a towel Ziva?' Tony said shrugging his coat off and draping it across the back of a chair.

'Well, if you must know I was in the bath actually,' she said shutting the front door. 'You still didn't answer my question,' she said, walking back into the bathroom to get her wine glass. 'Wine?' she offered holding up two red wine glasses.

'Sure, I'd love some. And, ah I was curious. Do you have any pictures of you in your costumes for _A Chorus Line?' _he said.

'Actually now that you mention it,' she said bringing over their wine. 'I still own mine. It's in the storage cupboard,' she continued looking over her wine glass before draining what was left. Ziva effectively wanted to get so drunk that if she and Tony had sex, she wouldn't remember, and really, then they weren't breaking any rules.

'Really? The actual costume?' he asked, taking a sip of wine.

'Really really,' she shot back. 'Would you like to see it?' she asked, feeling his eyes trying to penetrate the towel.

'Ha! Would I like to see it she asks. Would I like to see it? Yes, that would be a yes,' he said, looking a little nervous.

'I'll go get it then,' she said, turning on her heel and heading back down the hall to the storage cupboard.

Feeling the comfort of the sequins on her skin, the scent of the hairspray soaked into the fabric, she slipped the garment easily over her head, the leotard bringing back so many memories. She couldn't find the original high heels, so she just slipped on a black pair of stilettos and pulling out a plain black trilby as a feeble excuse for the real hat that was framed in her fathers house.

Getting a little nervous, she walked back out to the lounge, where she found a bored Tony, on his second glass of wine inspecting her DVD selection.

'All of these movies are...mother of God Ziva. Did you warn me?' he asked, the DVD he was holding falling out of his grip and onto the floor.

'Did I need to?' Ziva asked back, putting her hands on her hips.

'Well, yeah I would have thought so. Have you seen yourself in that lately?' he said, his jaw dropping at his rhetorical question.

Ziva was wearing a tight gold leotard, the sides running all the way up to her waist. She had a sparkly gold cropped jacket and tight dancer's stockings. She had a hat perched on top of her careless bun and she was also wearing stilettos.

'No? Should I be worried?' Ziva asked, walking over to the mirror, acting as if she hadn't already done an inspection of her reflection. Tony came and stood behind her, subtly smelling her hair, which smelt of lavender and Ziva-ness.

Ziva knew what Tony was trying to do, and to up the ante, she asked questionably herself, 'I wonder if I could still stretch in these?'

Then she bent down at the hips and touched her toes. Not only was she enjoying the stretch, but she was also enjoying the fact that she could feel Tony growing behind her. Her hips were directly parallel to Tony's, and her arse was right in her view as she touched her toes.

Ziva groaned slightly as she straightened herself out. 'Wow,' she said looking at Tony behind her in the mirror. 'I haven't stretched like that in a while I used to ask my friends to help me stretch,' Ziva dropped in subtly as she poured herself another glass of wine.

'What do you mean, you would get your friends to help you stretch?' Tony asked with obvious lust in his eyes.

'Well, it would work like this,' she said walking to stand in front of Tony. 'You put your right leg up so it's on your partner's shoulder, and they do the same to you,' she said.

'I don't get it,' Tony said, sounding like a child as they stood face to face.

'I'll demonstrate,' Ziva said, her voice nor expression giving a single thing away.

Ziva lifted one of her legs and rested it on Tony's shoulder. Then she gripped Tony's lapels and pulled herself closer to him stretching her leg out more. But the more she stretched, the more it hurt. As she got into kissing distance, she pushed her leg into Tony more and gasped at the immediate strain in her hamstrings. Ziva chewed at her bottom lip, the pressure not getting any better.

'Tony, I'm not seeing any other solution,' Ziva said in a strained voice.

'What? Do you need me to lift you up?' he asked.

'No, this is not going to hurt, well you anyway,' she added at the last minute before Tony could protest. She pushed them both over so she flipped her leg off Tony's shoulder and Tony fell painlessly to the floor. Tony was lying on his back and Ziva was standing above him, her legs on either side of his head.

She fell to one side and regained her balance, but not soon enough and she ended up sitting high on Tony's chest.

'Well Ziva, if you wanted to all you had to do was ask,' he said with a thousand watt smirk.

'Just too much wine is all, too much wine Tony,' she said leaning on her hands on either side of his head.

'Yes too much wine Ziva?' he asked sceptically.

**SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING, AGAIN. BY THE END OF THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS WRITIN. MY FINGERS SEEM TO HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN. VERY SHORT CHAPTER, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT. REVIEWS WILL SPURR ME ON THOUGH, REST ASHORED. **


End file.
